<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arrowverse Group Chat by maiwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296136">Arrowverse Group Chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiwriting/pseuds/maiwriting'>maiwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chatting &amp; Messaging, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, No Angst, Useless Lesbians, this is turning into some cute shit lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiwriting/pseuds/maiwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara navigates her love life with the help of some online friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Latte Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Kara_D:</b> guys she's here again</p><p><b>Overwatch</b><strong>:</strong> Do the heart pattern!</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> oooh</p><p><b>Kara_D:</b> no! </p><p><b>Kara_D:</b> ok gimme a sec i need to go make her drink</p><p><b>Oliver:</b> What's going on?</p><p><b>Flash:</b> lol that girl she likes is back what's her name again</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> stars with L i think… Lori?</p><p><b>Overwatch:</b> Lena. Just scroll up the chat guys</p><p><b>Overwatch:</b> Also it's not a hard name to remember it's literally 4 letters</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> well Lori has 4 letters so</p><p><b>Overwatch:</b> I think it's sweet our lil Kara has a crush</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> 10 bucks says she makes the heart shape pattern on her drink</p><p><b>Flash:</b> lmao</p><p><b>Oliver: </b>What drink?</p><p><b>Overwatch: </b>OMG ollie honey keep up. Remember that girl that came into Kara's workplace every single day for the last week? Seems like she's new in town so Kara's been making her latte with different patterns each day</p><p><b>Oliver: </b>Oh yes, latte girl.</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> come on guys does no one wants to take me on my bet</p><p><b>Overwatch:</b> Oh come on, we all know she'll do it. Our girl's got game.</p><p><b>Flash:</b> the same girl who for the past week does nothing but gushes about latte girl in this chat </p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> lmao i know right</p><p><b>Kara_D:</b> im back</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> aaannndd????</p><p><b>Kara_D:</b> nope not doing this</p><p><b>Flash:</b> oh come on</p><p><b>Vibezzz: </b>at least tell us if you did the heart pattern or not</p><p><b>Kara_D:</b> ….i did the heart </p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> woooooo</p><p><b>Overwatch:</b> Atta girl!</p><p><b>Flash:</b> what she'd say</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> **Captain_Lance is online** </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Captain_Lance:</b> hey guys what did i miss</p><p><b>Overwatch:</b> Latte girl is back and our girl did the heart shape pattern today!</p><p><b>Captain_Lance:</b> ayyyyy @Kara_D</p><p><b>Kara_D: </b>i hate you guys</p><p><b>Overwatch:</b> What is she doing now? Ask her out!</p><p><b>Kara_D:</b> noooo this is too embarrassing</p><p><b>Flash: </b>what she'd say when she saw her drink</p><p><b>Captain_Lance:</b> next time write your phone number next to her name on the cup haha</p><p><b>Kara_D:</b> she just said thanks i don't think she even took notice of the pattern and no @Captain_Lance I'll get fired!</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> gotta do a more intricate pattern can you draw your own face with foam</p><p><b>Flash:</b> lmao</p><p><b>Kara_D:</b> they don't pay me enough to do that</p><p><b>Overwatch: </b>Oh come on honey just ask her out nothing wrong with that</p><p><b>Kara_D: </b>not everyone can find love in chat rooms like you do @Overwatch</p><p><b>Overwatch:</b> oh well i like to think @Oliver found me</p><p><b>Oliver: </b>Why did I get a notification? Who tagged me?</p><p><b>Overwatch:</b> Honey I swear if we weren't married I kick you out of this group chat now</p><p><b>Flash:</b> lmao oliver pls</p><p><b>Oliver: </b>Please what?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> **Overwatch kicks Oliver from the chat** </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Flash: </b>oh lol a live look at a marital spat</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> loooool you really kicked him out</p><p><b>Captain_Lance: </b>hahahhaha yaaas</p><p><b>Kara_D:</b> omg @Overwatch</p><p><b>Flash: </b>lol i cant wait till our next reunion</p><p><b>Overwatch: </b>Oh pls he doesn't even realized he got kicked out</p><p><b>Kara_D: </b>where's winn he's missing all this someone DM him</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> you just want winn here to help you stalk latte girl</p><p><b>Flash:</b> just because he works in IT you cant make him do this </p><p><b>Flash:</b> shake on you</p><p><b>Flash: </b>shame*</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> shake</p><p><b>Captain_Lance:</b> shake</p><p><b>Kara_D: </b>shake</p><p><b>Overwatch: </b>shake</p><p><b>Flash:</b> dammit</p><p><b>Kara_D: </b>ok guys stop he's the only one in this chat i see irl all of y'all are so faraway</p><p><b>Kara_D:</b> also what is there to stalk i literally know nothing about her except her name is Lena</p><p><b>Kara_D: </b>and the only reason i know that is because i have to write it on her cup everyday</p><p><b>Captain_Lance:</b> and because you have a crush on her</p><p><b>Kara_D: </b>no i dont…. do i? </p><p><b>Flash:</b> you do</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> you do</p><p><b>Captain_Lance:</b> you definitely do</p><p><b>Kara_D:</b> shit</p><p><b>Overwatch</b>: Lena Luthor. Libra. Works at L-Corp.</p><p><b>Vibezzz: </b>ohohoho looks like you don't need winn at all</p><p><b>Flash:</b> Damn @Overwatch</p><p><b>Kara_D: </b>holy shit wtf @Overwatch</p><p><b>Overwatch:</b> This is her right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  **Overwatch posted attachment: Latte_Girl.jpg** </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> lmaoooo you are a freakin' detective</p><p><b>Captain_Lance: </b> oh damn I think <em> I </em> have a crush on her</p><p><b>Flash: </b>remind me to never piss you off @Overwatch</p><p><b>Overwatch: </b>Oh come on, I just found her Instagram. She posted a pic of her latte and tagged your workplace @Kara_D</p><p><b>Kara_D: </b>okay stop stop stop i do not want to know anymore of this don't share me her insta don't tell me any more info la la la la la</p><p><b>Overwatch: </b>She just posted about her heart latte don't you wanna know what's her caption about it?</p><p><b>Kara_D:</b> …. </p><p><b>Kara_D:</b> what's the caption</p><p><b>Captain_Lance: </b>heh</p><p><b>Kara_D: </b>shut up</p><p><b>Vibezzz: </b>her caption is "Barista girl drew me a butt"</p><p><b>Captain_Lance: </b>hahahahha @Vibezzz</p><p><b>Flash:</b> inb4 that really is her caption</p><p><b>Overwatch: </b>Her caption is "Cute heart from the cute barista."</p><p><b>Captain_Lance:</b> ooooooh </p><p><b>Flash:</b> oh damn</p><p><b>Vibezzz: </b>better caption than mine lol</p><p><b>Overwatch:</b> Guess you know how she feels now</p><p><b>Kara_D:</b> she thinks i'm… cute?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> **Winzzz is online** </em>
</p><p><br/>
<b>Winzzz:</b> guys what did i miss</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so i really like the idea of a group chat with all the techies/nerds of arrowverse so that’s where this idea is born. Plus, group chat is something that is personal to me as it’s my main form of communication with my online friends that’s around the world.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> I can’t believe you don’t have 2 monitors, @Winzzz tell him!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> i get by with 1 also why do you need a lot anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>plus i’m usually on my phone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>yeah man I can't imagine life without at least 2 monitors</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> even for general browsing and stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> I have 3 lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>why do you need 3 you’re a secretary!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>yaaaas @Overwatch you gotta change your username to Overwatchzzz now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> ONE OF US ONE OF US</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>no it’s stupidzzz</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> I’m sick of looking at monitors tbh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> OMG @Captain_Lance you’re a pilot, you HAVE to look at it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>stop chatting with us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> nah it’s fine it’s on autopilot plus i’m bored </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> remind me to never fly with you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Kara_D is online**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>WE TALKED</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>yes my entertainment’s here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> how have you not talked with her before don’t you take her order or something</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> lmao </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>What did you talk about??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>okay so normally she just mentions her order and i’ll go “that’ll be 2.50” and she pays and i’ll go  “name?” and she’ll reply “lena” and that’s it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>BUT TODAY! she mentions her order, i said “that’ll be 2.50” and i said “lena right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> she said yeah and smiled at me :) :) :) :) :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> ahhhhhhhhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>that’s it? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>I’ve had better interactions with you than this and you’ve never flailed over me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>That’s because you’re not Latte Girl</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>AND AND</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>oh god there’s more</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> i better go grab some popcorn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> OUR FINGERS TOUCHED</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> lol what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>not like in a weird way but like</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> when she was paying for her drinks, our fingers touch momentarily </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> omg i’m smiling thinking about it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> and here I thought you’re gonna be a weirdo who purposely touches people’s fingers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> I’m gonna touch your fingers next time we meet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>you are so cute</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>if this tiny interaction makes you so happy imagine if you start dating</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> asasghgdjskdjlajdlka</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>Great @Overwatch you’ve short circuited her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>Hey @Kara_D I dare you to go over her table to say hi</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>or say something else besides taking her order and her name</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>yaaas do it!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>I can’t wait to see this unfold</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>NO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> oh come on, i’m so boooored, and report back in this chat with a play by play</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>AREN’T YOU FLYING RIGHT NOW</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> It’s on autopilot, relax</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>remind me not to fly with you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>That’s what I said! Twins!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> I mean, it’s not a bad idea, she’s been a regular for like what? 2 weeks now? She’s new in town at least, plus it’s fine, you’re being a friendly barista who wants to make friends</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> no i’ll look creepy like a creep who creeps on new customers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> if you’re @Vibezzz then yes you would look like a creep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> I can’t even argue with that, he’s right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> but just... you know, okay, what is she doing right now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>she’s reading a book in the corner, like usual</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> What book? Maybe come up with a topic about that book?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>i can’t see wait</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> are you gonna walk by her table to see what book she reads</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> and she says she’s not a creep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>SHIT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>SHIT SHIT SHIT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>oh boy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>SHE SAW ME LOOKING AT HER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>SHIT SHIT I QUIT MY JOB I’M RUNNING AWAY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>hahhahahhahahah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>oh honey it’s probably nothing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>looooool</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> If you’re leaving town, come to my city, we could use a barista</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzzz:</b>
  <span> I’m going to the coffee shop now to see this live</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> @Winzzz NO STAY IN YOUR OFFICE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> i think she didn’t notice me? she continued reading her book</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>oh wait there’s a guy standing next to her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> she’s always alone who’s this guy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> :/ :/ :/</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> and thus the love story ends</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> F</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>F</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>F</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> Maybe it’s just a friend</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> i don’t know guys she looks really uncomfortable</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> should i go help?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> What are they doing? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>If it looks serious, get someone @Kara_D. Where’s your colleague?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> he’s making drinks now, they’re just talking</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>but idk something is off</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> just go over and pretend to wipe tables or something</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> if it looks serious, call the cops</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>you guys it’s probably nothing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> right @Kara_D?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> yeah hopefully it’s nothing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> @Kara_D?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> it’s been minutes @Kara_D you’re alright?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> guys i’m worried</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> @Winzzz you have her number right?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> I’m texting her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> I have a bad feeling</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> calm down guys, it’s probably nothing. Maybe her manager saw her playing with her phone that’s all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> yeah hopefully</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> I hate this silence</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> same</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>same</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>me too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>no reply from her, should i call her?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>let’s not panic and just wait</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>maybe she just got caught with her phone is all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>okay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Kara_D is offline**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> it’s been hours @Winzzz has she replied your text?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>not yet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Kara_D is online**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>i’m fine guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>OMG WHAT HAPPENED WE WERE SO WORRIED</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>oh thank god</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>what happened?!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> where are you right now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>I’m about to land the plane rn so I can’t reply but tell us everything</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>omfg @Captain_Lance just concentrate with your landing pls don’t worry about me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Captain_Lance is offline**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> okay so</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>long story short</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>no not long story short</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>TELL US EVERYTHING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> start from the beginning!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> what happened at the cafe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>im typing this on one hand just bear with me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> shhh let her tell everything</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>okay so</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> i was at the cafe right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> this guy was being like really weird</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> hovering over her table and everything</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>then i heard her say "get away from me"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>so i got over to their table and was like "sir, i think the lady wants you out of here"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>i wasnt being rough or anything i just gently placed my hands on his shoulder like </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>get a clue mister</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>and showed him the door</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>and this weirdo got really angry, starting grabbing my hand and twisted my wrist</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>omg</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Are you okay??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>the whole cafe saw the situation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>my manager got involved</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>he called the police so then the guy left</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>lena was so sweet tho she kept looking at my hand and was so apologetic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>btw its just a sprained wrist guys nothing much</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>so coz the police came i had to go to the station</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>and make a report</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>lena was with me the whole time we talked a lot today :) :) :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>so the guy is apparently her brother??? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>and hes been real abusive and shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>thats why she moved out and came here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>so shes looking into restraining order</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>and i offered my help if the court wants statement and stuff so i gave her my number </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>ahhhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>ah shit i forgot to ask for her numberrrrrr</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>why did i gave mine out and didnt ask for hersss</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>honestly i barely feel any pain in my wrist im so happy i helped her out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>so yeah whats been happening with u guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>WE'VE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> HOLY SHIT KARA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>HOW ARE YOU CALM</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> I'm so glad you're okay, do you need Oliver to help you out with anything? He probably got contacts.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>nah its fine its all sorted out plus i get a day off tomorrow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>thanks for the offer mom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Not your mom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>You are totally the group's mom lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>also lena held my wrist so gently today i feel healed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>but then we split ways and im in pain again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>Lmao can you not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>ugh why did i forget to get her number</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>that was my prime opportunity</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>Well, now, not only can you bask in the pain of a sprained wrist, you can also lie in agony while waiting for the first text from her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>ughhhhhhh</span>
</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> <em><span>IF</span></em><span> she text maybe she was being polite by asking for your number</span></p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>omg @Vibezzz youre making me cry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> jk jk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>I'm sure she'll text you soon, honey</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>thanks mom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Not your mom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>anyway i think im gonna rest sorry if i got you guys worried</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>yeah im gonna head off as well glad you’re okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> take care chat’s not the same without you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>awww</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> let me know if you need/want anything</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>thanks guys</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Kara_D is offline**</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Vibezzz is offline**</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Flash is offline**</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Winzzz is offline**</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Captain_Lance is online**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>holy wall of text</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>ps @Overwatch you're totally the mom</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Added some context on how they all became online friends. Beebo unites us all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Captain_Lance: </b>guys i’m at the merch shop </p><p><b>Captain_Lance: </b>getting your stuff</p><p><b>Flash:</b> yayyyy</p><p><b>Overwatch:</b> so happy one of us travels a lot and gets to get all the limited edition merch</p><p><b>Captain_Lance:</b> don’t be happy just yet, idk if most of the items are available. Queue is long.</p><p><b>Vibezzz: </b>Can you check if the CD covers are in French or English? Would love to get one in French</p><p><b>Flash: </b>omg what’s the difference, the songs are still the same</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> it’s called a collectible item okay, and i’m a collector</p><p><b>Winzzz:</b> Don’t forget my plushie!</p><p><b>Captain_Lance: </b>yeah yeah but if there’s only 1 left i’m getting mine first haha</p><p><b>Winzzz:</b> fair enough</p><p><b>Captain_Lance: </b>hey guys I’ve been chatting with this American guy who’s in the queue as well</p><p><b>Captain_Lance:</b> and he seems cool</p><p><b>Captain_Lance: </b>told him about the chat and all and he’s excited to meet fellow fans</p><p><b>Captain_Lance: </b>you guys mind if I add him?</p><p><b>Overwatch:</b> yeah just add him I don’t mind</p><p><b>Flash:</b> we need new people i’m sick of you guys lol</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> **Captain_Lance added Rayge to the chat** </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Rayge: </b>Hey guys what's up you can call me Ray :)</p><p><b>Rayge: </b>Can't believe I found more Beebo fans I'm so happy</p><p><b>Rayge:</b> I’m so lucky I met Sara</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> who’s Sara</p><p><b>Winzzz: </b>omg @Captain_Lance is that your real name??</p><p><b>Rayge: </b>oh shit was I not supposed to tell you that? I’m sorry @Captain_Lance I didn’t know</p><p><b>Captain_Lance: </b>they know my real name Ray lol relax. Stop being dicks guys</p><p><b>Winzzz:</b> Hahaha whats up Ray just messing with you I’m Winn</p><p><b>Vibezzz: </b>I’m Cisco</p><p><b>Overwatch:</b> I keep forgetting your real name is Cisco lol i love calling you vibe</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> ehem it's vibezzz emphasis on the zzzs</p><p><b>Overwatch:</b> no it's stupidzzzz</p><p><b>Rayge:</b> What’s up with the zzz</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> oh I just thought it looked cool lol, been trying to get everyone in the chat to do it but nobody did except for my boy Winn here and it stucked </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *Rayge changes his username to Rayzzz* </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Winzzz: </b>Yaaaaaaaas</p><p><b>Vibezzz: </b>welcome to the zzz club!!</p><p><b>Overwatch:</b> not you too Ray</p><p><b>Rayzzz:</b> my brotherzzz</p><p><b>Captain_Lance: </b>lol can i assume you guys love him already</p><p><b>Overwatch: </b>Anyway hi Ray, I’m Felicity! PS: you don't have to succumb to peer pressure.</p><p><b>Rayzzz: </b>Hi Felicity! Haha it's fine, Rayge is an old name anyway, I haven't use chatting in a while needed a new name. </p><p><b>Flash: </b>I’m Flash nobody knows my real name here</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> It’s Barry</p><p><b>Winzzz:</b> His name is Barry</p><p><b>Overwatch: </b>Barry Allen</p><p><b>Rayzzz: </b>Sara just told me your name is Barry</p><p><b>Flash:</b> DAMMIT guys</p><p><b>Rayzzz:</b> so how do you all know each other?</p><p><b>Rayzzz:</b> it’s so hard to meet fellow Beebo fans that aren’t… well, basically, kids. </p><p><b>Vibezzz: </b>no shame here brother i like Beebo’s music</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> Me and Flash live in the same city we met when Beebo toured here</p><p><b>Winzzz: </b>there’s another girl in this chat, she’s offline now her name is Kara. I live in the same city as her and met when Beebo toured here. Kara met Cisco and Barry when she went to Beebo’s Central City’s concert</p><p><b>Overwatch:</b> And I met Barry when he came to the Star City’s concert</p><p><b>Rayzzz: </b>so cool so you’ve all met each other?</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> actually I’ve never met Winn</p><p><b>Winzzz:</b> HOW have we never met yet I feel like I’ve known you forever</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> RIGHT</p><p><b>Overwatch: </b>I’ve never met Winn too, I’ve met Barry &amp; Kara once or twice. Sara stays here but she’s always flying off somewhere I rarely see her too</p><p><b>Captain_Lance:</b> I miss you too lol</p><p><b>Overwatch: </b>basically we’re from all over but we chat here everyday</p><p><b>Overwatch:</b> fair warning, not everything is about Beebo, hope you don’t get too annoyed/bored haha</p><p><b>Rayzzz: </b>no worries, i’m just excited to finally be talking to people who has the same interest</p><p><b>Overwatch: </b>Where you’re from Ray?</p><p><b>Rayzzz:</b> oh all over, I travel a lot. I’ve been to most of the worldwide tour concerts because of it haha</p><p><b>Rayzzz:</b> we have to meetup someday. All of us. Maybe one of the big international concerts. I’ll hook you guys up with tickets.</p><p><b>Flash: </b>what do you mean hook us up? What do you do?</p><p><b>Rayzzz: </b>oh i’m an investor slash businessman i don’t know it’s pretty boring to explain but remember last year’s world tour? With Beebo’s 3D hologram concert? I invested in that tech.</p><p><b>Overwatch:</b> NO WAY</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> holy shit you should have open up with that</p><p><b>Winzzz: </b>you. are. officially. MY FAVORITE PERSON</p><p><b>Flash: </b>@Captain_Lance you never hook us up with flight tickets</p><p><b>Captain_Lance:</b> i just fly the plane i don’t own the airline</p><p><b>Rayzzz: </b>So Sara’s a pilot what does everyone else do?</p><p><b>Overwatch: </b>oh i’m just a secretary, my husband works security. He likes Beebo too but will never admit it. He used to be in this chat but he’s not very good at the social media stuff</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> YOU KICKED HIM OUT</p><p><b>Flash:</b> no one knows what I do and I like to keep it a mystery</p><p><b>Winzzz:</b> he’s a csi</p><p><b>Vibezzz: </b>CSI</p><p><b>Overwatch: </b>works for the csi</p><p><b>Rayzzz:</b> Sara just told me you’re CSI</p><p><b>Flash:</b> i’m leaving this chat</p><p><b>Vibezzz:</b> I’m your tech guy, although I mostly work in repair</p><p><b>Winzzz: </b>and i’m your tech guy who works mostly in helpdesk. Kara’s a barista. I feel like I’m missing someone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> **Kara_D is online** </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Kara_D: </b>GUYS HELP LENA JUST TEXTED ME</p><p><b>Rayzzz: </b>Who’s Lena?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>I'll fill Ray up on latte girl. Kara, @Rayzzz is this new guy I met while queuing up for merch. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>What did she text about @Kara_D?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>oh hi @Rayzzz </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>ok help</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena L 9.29pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hi, it's me. Lena. Thanks for your help yesterday. How's your wrist? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena L 9.29pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would love to treat you to dinner, or lunch, or breakfast or just coffee! Up to you. For all your troubles yesterday. Let me know when you're free. - Lena</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> ooooooooh is that a date</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> Free food. Score!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>Nice. How did you reply?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>i havent! idk! is this a date? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>no, right? she's just being polite and thankful, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>also i love to have dinner with her but does that makes me too eager/forward? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>should i choose lunch? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>should i even choose? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>maybe i leave it up to her? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>what if she gets annoyed? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>do i reply now? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>should i wait? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>is this a date???? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>where would we go? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>what should i wear???? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>guyssss helppppp</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>KARA BREATHE </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>ok don't panic we got you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> lmaoooo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>i love this already</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> ok relax just tell her the truth, what time are you free tomorrow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>tomorrow's my off day so im free the whole day</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>Good! Tell her that, and leave the decision up to her. And remember to reply to her about your wrist!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>wait write down your reply here first</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> oh good idea, knowing you, you'll be rambling</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>ugh okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>remember to breathe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>Hi Lena! Thanks for your message! My wrist is fine. Just a bit sore, nothing I can't handle! I'm free the whole day tomorrow so really it's up to you! I can do dinner, if you want! Not like dinner is my main choice. We could do lunch if you like! Or brunch! I know it's not one of the choices you gave but people go for brunches if breakfast is too early for you. Not that I prefer breakfast!! Really it's up to you I'm free anytime.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>Jesus, Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> Kara</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> loooool</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> ok ok you need a bit of editing that's all </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>was that too much? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>omg it's too much</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>just scratch your whole text after 'I'm free the whole day tomorrow'</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>good thing you have us haha</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>Hi Lena! Thanks for your message! My wrist is fine. Just a bit sore, nothing I can't handle! I'm free the whole day tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>much better</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>hi Kara, wow what an introduction</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> Kara is the mess of the group lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>an adorable mess we love her for this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>@Captain_Lance fill you up already on latte girl?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>Yup! Oh, and we got all your stuff! Winn, the plushie is adorable, the limited edition merch has a beret!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>omg yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>pics pls</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Rayzzz posted attachment: Beebo_beret.jpg **</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> AHH SO CUTE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> okay i just sent the message</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>wait maybe i shouldnt have replied im free</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>doesnt that imply she HAS to treat me or something</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>i dont want her to think she has to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>not like im doing this to get rewarded or something</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>shit shit shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> It's fine. You can explain it to her when you go out. And maybe when it's time for the bill just split it. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> omg yes i can do that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>sorry for being such a mess lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>No, it's fine. I'm a mess when it comes to dating too.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>IS THIS A DATE?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>oh boy Ray you set her off</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> maybe when latte girl replies and you guys sort out the logistic just end it with ‘ok it’s a date’</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> but be chill about it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>you want Kara, our Kara, who is freaking out about a text… to be chill?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> looool</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> i can be chill</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>im chill</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>so chill</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>why did i read that as chili </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> she can be chili</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> so chili</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>chili con kara</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>you’re making me hungry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> SHE REPLIED</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena L 9.35pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How does lunch sound? Can we meet up at Noonan’s around 12?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>Perfect! Reply with ‘It’s a date!’</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>Remember. Be chill.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>or chili lol.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> noooo i cant reply that </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>what if its not and it gets awkward when we meet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> It’s just a saying, it’s not a date date if you don’t want it to be</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> it’s just a casual expression, it’s fine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>ughhhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>You’re overthinking lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>DO IT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>You can do this!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> can i just reply with ok, see you tomorrow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> lol reply with whatever you want honey, we’re here for you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> thanks mom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> Not your mom</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Kara_D:</strong> i just sent my reply</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> someone add latte girl to this chat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>I just wanna see their interaction lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>NO </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> I bet @Overwatch can do it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> noooo its not funny</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> I’m not lol don’t worry, ask her what she thinks about Beebo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> probably not a first date question lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>it’s not a date</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>right?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> just two chill friends meeting up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>SHE REPLIED</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena L 9.39pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a date! See you tomorrow!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>Now SHE’S chill</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>loooool</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>ayyyyy latte girl’s got game</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> hahahhahhah are you still alive</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> she’s gone</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>**Flash is online**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>I mean, it’s irresponsible, the timeline didn’t make any sense. How are YOU not bothered by it?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>Just because it is released in 2008 doesn’t means it is set in that year. She graduated in 1979, the daughter is born in 1980, the first movie is set in the year 2000! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> So if the sequel is set 5 years later that will make it 2005 but they were using IPHONES make it make sense</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>Mamma mia timeline discussion again?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>which one guys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Kara_D insert attachment: Dress1.jpg**</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Kara_D insert attachment: Dress2.jpg**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> Dress 2</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>Dress 1</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>2</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>1</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> I like 1</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> 2 for me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>you guys are no help</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> also just watch the movie and enjoy the songs</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>shhh let them squabble i enjoy reading it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>Well, I was bothered with the inconsistencies of the events in the sequel not matching the diaries from the first movie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>THANK YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> The sequel has Cher, who cares about inconsistencies</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>GUYS SHE’S CALLING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>why is she calling</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>we meet up at 12 right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>what time is it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> it’s half past 10</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>what shd i do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> PICK IT UP</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>What are you doing, pick up the call!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>SHIT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> i was about to pick it up and it stops ringing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>SHIT SHIT SHIT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>should i call her back</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>ughhhhhh </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>You’re a mess lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> wait till she calls back and tell her you were on the toilet or something lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> what no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> just call her back tell her your phone’s on vibrate, you didn’t hear her call</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>good idea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>what if she’s cancelling lunch</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>:( :( :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> SHE CALLED AGAIN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> PICK IT UP</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> lol is she always like this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> yes and we love her for it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> 10 bucks say latte girl cancels their date lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>Man, and I planned to drop by Noonan’s later to surprise her lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> OMG</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> hahahhaha do it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>and report back to us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> she’ll hate you hahhaha</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> but yes do it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> I kinda wanna see how the date unfolds too lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>GUYS SHE WANTS TO MEET UP EARLIER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>her morning plan is cancelled</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> ohohohoho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>IM NOT READY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> then go get ready! Why are you still here with us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> ok ok</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> remember be chili</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> im chili</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> I’m getting mexican for lunch</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>guys i’m here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> no you did not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> Noonan’s?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>omg</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> hahhahhahaha</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> do you see them?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> she wore dress 2 btw</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> Latte girl is PRETTY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> I think I have a crush on her too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>lol Kara is gonna kill you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> they’re so cute together</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> i’m smiling so much it’s so cute</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>wish you guys were here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>go say hi</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> yaaasss do it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> she is going to KILL YOU hahhahaha do ittt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> I am not going to participate in this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>oh pls @Overwatch you’re enjoying this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> yeah I am XD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>I hate to be Kara right now lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>okay I’m just gonna buy something and pretend I just saw her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> remember</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>I’m chili</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> can any one of you hack Noonan’s CCTV or something lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> I’m just thankful I don’t live in the same city as Winn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Can’t imagine him barging on my date hahah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>I’ll do it next time I’m in town</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>Just for the look on Oliver’s face</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>hahahhahah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>I’ll probably just laugh the whole time </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>hahhahahhahahhah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>that was fun</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>Tell us everything lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>damn I wish i was there!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>me too! That was too much fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> What did you do lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> I just casually walked up to her table like</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> hey kara</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> hahahhhahaha her face</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>PRICELESS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> then i was like oh what happened to your hand</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>then I said</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> “Who’s your date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> ahhahahhahahhah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> lol she must be so flustered</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>was she chili</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>poor girl lol, what she’d say</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>she didnt! She was like ‘errr my date? Errr” it was SO CUTE you guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> Latte girl introduced herself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> Latte girl on the other hand was super CHILI</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>that’s so cute haha</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> just don’t be a dick and ruin her date haha</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> i wasn’t! I swear! I’m just a friend who happened to stumble upon my friend in a cafe. ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> ‘stumble’ being the operative word</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> oh yeah no this wasn’t planned at all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>you’re still there?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> nah I left, got my lunch tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Kara_D is online**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> WINN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Kara_D is offline**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> hahhahahhahahha</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> you’re so dead</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> she loves me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>if the police finds you dead tomorrow, i’m going to plead plausible deniability to save our girl</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>**Winzzz is online**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>morning peeps</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>just me here, morning Winn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> how are you always online lol don’t you sleep</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> What can I say, I’m always in front of a computer</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> what are you up to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> just getting ready for work, you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>same</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>heard from Kara yet?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> not since she threaten to kill you </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>date must have gone well </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Captain_Lance is online**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>whats uppp my people</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>what time is it there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>almost 8</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> in the morning btw. Good morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>lol good morning, it’s night in Tokyo now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> I’m so jealous, I wanna go to Tokyo too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>yes one day! Let’s all do a meetup here please. This place is awesome.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> Oliver agrees, he’s up for a meetup.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> add him back in this group haha i miss his boomer attitude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> remember when he didn’t know what a meme was</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>omg explaining to Oliver what a meme is was like explaining computers to your parents</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> hahahha yeah that was hilarious</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>anyone heard from Kara yet?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> i’m still alive so no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Kara_D is online**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>oh shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>speak of the devil </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> Morning, honey.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>Morning mom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Not your mom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>WINNNN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> I’m leaving the chat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>hahahahhahahha</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>you’re lucky im feeling so happy right now else i would come find you and kill you myself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>awww date went well?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> idk if i would call it a date</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>but yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>shes so cool</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> you are so cute</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> so you guys just had lunch?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>yeah and we talked a bunch</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> i did brought up beebo btw lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> dont be mad guys but she said shes never heard of beebo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> lol it’s not for everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>hahaha and you’re with her why?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>because she makes me happy :) :) :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>pfft you and your happiness</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>beebo or gtfo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Vibezzz is online**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>vibe my brother, get this. latte girl doesn’t know who beebo is!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>shhhh be quiet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>someone drank too much</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>i just wanna eat crackers and avoid humanity</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> then why you log in</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>are we not humans</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>you guys are figments of my imaginations</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> Kara was telling us about her date</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>idk if you call it a date</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> it felt like friends hanging out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>but it was nice :) :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>and then she said something that stood out for me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>and i did something stupid</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>pls dont make fun of me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>the fact that she doesn’t know who Beebo is didn’t stand out for you??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> let it go winn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>she said she never dated before</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>like ever?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> like never ever</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>seems like she was the studious kind</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>was in boarding school so no dating there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>then in college when everyone else was dating, she was buried in books</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> next thing she knows, she’s in her early 20s with no dating experience</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>and i….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> I asked her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>WOAH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> wait what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>ayyyyy get it gurl</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>BUT LIKE! i did it jokingly like</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> “let me take you on your first date then” i just kinda laugh while i said it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>she must think this is a pity date</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>AND??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> she said okay and laughs it off</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>and didn’t bring it up again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>she must have thought i was joking</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>:’)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>why did i laugh :( i really wanted to take her out on a date :( :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>she’s getting coffee around this time, right? Go ask her for real then!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>tell her you’re not joking</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>yeah she usually comes around 9</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>and no im not waiting for her at all</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Flash is online**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> @Flash! Latte girl has never heard of Beebo!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>ok…?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>you’re the only one hung up on this haha</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> Ray will back me up I believe in him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> Kara asked latte girl out for a date</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>woahhhhh what back up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>should have open with that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>no! i just said it jokingly and now she thinks it’s a joke</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>then go ask her out for real</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> we still have half an hour, what’s the game plan?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> Ok I got it. When she orders her latte, write “Will you go out with me?” on her cup</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>you are so cheesy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> cheesy works</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Just tell her you weren’t joking</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>what if she ask like why and all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>Tell her, “First tip: When someone asks you out for a date, don’t ask why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>thats actually kinda cool</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>Then tip your imaginary fedora </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> aaand youre back to uncool</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>creep of the year</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> Hey I’m only a creep online</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> I’m normal in the real world</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Rayzzz is online**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> If you giggle the word creep, the first result is you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> *google</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>giggle</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>GIGGLE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> giggle</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>lmao giggle</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>giggle</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> hungover but will always make fun of your typos</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> what’s happening lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>its customary to point out @Flash’s typo every time he makes it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>giggle</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>@Rayzzz buddy! Latte girl doesn’t know who Beebo is!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>What! How can you not know the world’s arguably most famous superstar in all of recorded history</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> get married already you two</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> oh good lord there’s two of them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> where are you now @Rayzzz</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>Seoul. Just scouting the latest tech.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> oh we’re close, i’m in Tokyo now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>I wanna travel too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>I was just saying to @Overwatch we should all meet up in Tokyo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>It’s always one of the stop for the world tour, maybe we can do it for next year’s </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> I’m in! I love Tokyo concerts.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>I love to meet up in Tokyo, I’ve never been</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> same</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>same</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Let’s do it! We have me, Kara, Sara. That’s 3 girls. And Ray, Winn, Vibe, Barry and Ollie. So 8 of us?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> @Kara_D wanna invite latte girl?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>omg mom no </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>kidding</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> also not your mom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> It’s almost 9</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>SHIT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>i still dont have a gameplan you guys are so not helpful</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> game plan for?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> she wants to ask latte girl out, and she usually comes for coffee at 9</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>just go with your gut… or don’t. Haha.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> thanks for your vote of confidence</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>maybe i shouldnt do it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> today doesnt feel like the right day</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> No one can say when to do it, Kara. Things like this, you just gotta trust your gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>If you feel like today’s not the right day, there’s always tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>thanks ray :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>You can do this we believe in you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> i see her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>she’s coming</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>wish me luck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> update us!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>will do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Kara_D is offline**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> my head is pounding but I’m up if anyone wants to bet latte girl says yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> go take some aspirin will you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>okay mom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> not you too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>petition for Ollie and you to adopt all of us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>so you can officially be our mom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>cosign</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> i miss dad ollie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> why is dad ollie not in this group again?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> mom kicked dad out lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> It’s fine, he’s not missing anything. I always update him anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Kara_D is online**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> :) :) :) :) :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> ???????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>she said yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> yayyyyyy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> SO HAPPY FOR YOU!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>Now you can properly introduce her to Beebo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>let it go winn</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is it weird that I feel happy for them when I'm the one writing it lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>**Captain_Lance is online**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>YOU KISSED HER??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>NO! SHE KISSED ME!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>Woah woah back up what’s happening what did i miss</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> Latte girl! Latte girl kissed her!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>I think she’s hallucinating</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>WINN I SWEAR I GOT KISSED</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>From the beginning guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> This is what happens when you pop in the chat after a few days Sara, you missed everything</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>Kara just got back from her date and freaking out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> Start from the beginning of the date Kara</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>okay so, i picked her up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>side note, i love when she starts her story with ‘okay so’</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>like you can tell it’s gonna be good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>shut up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>okay so</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> this is her first date ever like in ever ever right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> so i wanted it to be perfect</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> Hold up, you just got back? You’ve been gone since morning</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> it’s a lesbian date, it has to be at least 15 hours minimum</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> lmao true</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> guyssss</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> sorry sorry go on</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>okay so i picked her up and i planned this sweet picnic brunch</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>i had all the classics, the red blanket, the wicker picnic basket, tiny radio for ambiance</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> i swear she must have think this is ridiculous</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>i dont think she knows i have a crush on her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>She knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> She knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> She knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>She DEFINITELY knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> shut up. okay so.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> i picked her up, we went to the park, we started talking like normal, you know? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>she reads a lot of books, like a lot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>then i asked her if she has any recommendation and she was like “yeah i have a lot of books in my apartment, we can go and take a look after and you can choose”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> woaahhhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>RIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> I FREAKED OUT internally</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>And then??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>Well, we had a fairly fine picnic and more talking</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> then we decide to take a walk around the park</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>and there was a guy there playing the cello</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> and ugh this sounds stupid now but</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> i asked her for a dance lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>and so we dance</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> awwwwww</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>You two are SO CUTE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>ngl that is cute shit right there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> idk guys it really felt like the world went away and it was just the two of us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>or something cliche like that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> like butterflies in stomach and all that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> i didnt know a crush can feel like this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Oh honey, I don't think you have a crush on latte girl anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>oh?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> I think you're falling in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>oh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> are you just realizing this lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>OH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> why are you so cute</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>lmao you alright there?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>how did it get from there to the kiss</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>did you EVEN get kissed tho hmm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> I DID I SWEAR I DID</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Honey, the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>right. so we had time after that so we decided to relax and watch a movie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> what movie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>not important! the important part was </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>in the middle of the movie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>there was a scary part and she grabbed my hand</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> AND WE HELD IT THROUGHOUT THE MOVIE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> i dont think i watched the whole movie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>But what movie, I need to know to imagine this situation more thoroughly </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>SHE HELD MY HAND WHO CARES WHAT MOVIE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> the serotonin is strong with this one lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>so cute </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>what happened next</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>then we had dinner but like nothing romantic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>just hot dogs outside the movies</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>she was so cute discussing about the movie but all i could think was how she held my hand</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>and no vibe i dont remember the movie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>But what-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>okay fine i’ll let it go</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> ignore him, what happened next</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> then i send her back to her place</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>and we just stood there in front of her door just staring at each other saying nothing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>i figured it was late and i didnt want to be forward and remind her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> about that book thing you know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> i mean i did want her to invite me in</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> ayyyyy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>NO not like that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>i swear i just want her to recommend me a book</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>Right. A book. wink wink ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>staaaahp</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> so anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> i was just reaching out my hand to hug her goodbye when oh god I’m panicking just remembering it </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>AND?????? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>She leaned in and KISSED ME</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>ON MY MOUTH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>What did you do after that!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>I JUST STOOD THERE AND SHE SAID BYE AND WENT INSIDE </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>and now i want to curl up and dieee</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>Well, what did she look like? Did she smile? Was she panicking?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>You just stood there? Oh honey...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>I DON’T KNOW I’M IN MY CAR PANICKING WITH YOU GUYS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>Wait. You’re still in front of her house??? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> OMG GO HOME KARA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>hahahahhahahhahahha</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> KARA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>omg this is awesome</span>
</p><p>
  <span><b>Captain_Lance: </b>hahahahahaha omg i can't stop laughing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> lmaoooooooo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>what are you doing OMFG go home!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>okay, okay, see you guys soon</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> i hope i can still drive home, my hands are shaking</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> Drive safely, we’ll be here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Kara_D is offline**</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> She just stood there lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>That’s our Kara lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> what a date</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Barista Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Looks like Kara isn’t the only one with online friends. In this chapter, we delve into Lena’s side of the story aka the Lena/Zari brotp you didn’t know you needed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> I KISSED HER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari_Donut:</b>
  <span> WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari_Donut:</b>
  <span> Tell me it was on the cheeks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> …… mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari_Donut:</b>
  <span> LENA!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> OMG what am I doing what am I doing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari_Donut:</b>
  <span> What did you do after that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> I don’t know, I said bye and went inside, I didn’t even wait for her reaction OMG</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari_Donut:</b>
  <span> Did you… like it?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> I… didn’t hate it. :’)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> Oh God, I can’t stop smiling, what am I doing?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari_Donut:</b>
  <span> You’re clearly smitten.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> Help me?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari_Donut:</b>
  <span> On my way.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> Funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari_Donut:</b>
  <span> You started it. I’m 5,000 miles away. You’re on your own, darling.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> BTW what is up with the donut username?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari_Donut:</b>
  <span> donut come for me and my username</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> Did you… just change the username so you could use that line on me?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari_Donut: </b>
  <span>lol yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Zari_Donut changes her username to Zari**</span>
  </em>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari:</b>
  <span> I take it the date went well then?</span>
</p><p><b>Lena: </b>I<span>t was amazing!</span></p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>I was afraid I scared her away when I told her I never had any date experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>But she was lovely and oh so sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari:</b>
  <span> Keep typing, I’m grabbing some snacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> We had a brunch picnic, and she had this red checkered blanket, and a wicker basket, and a tiny radio…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> It was like I was in a movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> Then we had a walk by the park and there was a guy playing cello.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> And she asked for a dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> It was embarrassing but at the same time not at all?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>I don’t know how to explain it Z, but she was really sweet about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>And it felt like the world was just the two of us.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Oh Z, I felt like I was in a rom-com!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari: </b>
  <span>I’m back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari: </b>
  <span>A dance by the park? What is this? A rom-com movie?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari: </b>
  <span>Oh you already said it lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> RIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari:</b>
  <span> So what happened next?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Then we watched a movie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari: </b>
  <span>Ooh what movie?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>The Invisible Man.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>The movie was so scary! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>I accidentally held her hand during one scary scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>She held it so tightly I think she was scared too.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> She didn’t let go for the rest of the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>And after, when we discussed the movie, she didn’t even say anything just smile and nodded along.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>I think she was so scared, she didn’t even watch the whole movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>It was too cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari: </b>
  <span>A picnic and a movie, sounds like a great time.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> But maybe she’s not a fan of horror, so I thought I messed it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Since I chose the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>And she didn’t have anything to say about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari:</b>
  <span> Or maybe she was just in shock because you guys held hands lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari:</b>
  <span> Then what happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> She sent me back home after.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>And, oh God, it’s embarrassing just thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Looking back now she must have leaned in for a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> And without thinking I just kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> I was so embarrassed I went into my apartment IMMEDIATELY </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari:</b>
  <span> What did she say after the kiss? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> Like I said, I panicked and went inside!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>I didn’t even wait for her reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari:</b>
  <span> You better check if she’s still outside lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> Oh God, what if she thinks I hated it?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> OMG I feel so embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari:</b>
  <span> Nothing new, then.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> I hate you Z.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari:</b>
  <span> I love you too.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> What should I say to her if I meet her again?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari:</b>
  <span> What do you want to say?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>I don’t know…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari:</b>
  <span> Do you like her?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> I think I do.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari:</b>
  <span> Then I think you know what you have to say now, when you meet her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>You sound like a therapist sometimes, you know?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari:</b>
  <span> You should start paying me then.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari: </b>
  <span>Look, as your designated therapist, I think Barista Lady likes you too. I mean, she clearly has a crush on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> Oh?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari:</b>
  <span> She made you a heart shaped pattern on your latte, helped you out with your weirdo brother AND asked you out on a date.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari:</b>
  <span> She clearly LIKES you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari:</b>
  <span> So just be honest and tell her you like her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari:</b>
  <span> And next time you go for a kiss, don’t run away lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> If only everyone is like you, Z.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari:</b>
  <span> The world would be a better place.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> Not even gonna argue with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Hey Z.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari: </b>
  <span>Yeah?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Do you know anything about Beebo?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>*Rayzzz is online**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> You gotta move your trash to outside your room</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>That includes yourself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>Coz you’re trash</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> Ha funny</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> morning my brotherzzz</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> Morning Ray</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> Sup</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> What’s with the trash talk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>There’s cockroaches in Vibe’s labs</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> you gotta stop eating in your lab dude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>That’s what I said!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>I don’t know, I eat at my table and I don’t have that problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> Just gotta have good trash management.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Kara_D is online**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>Moooom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> sigh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> yes?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> It’s almost 9 and I don’t know what to say if I see her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>:( :( :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>lol straight to the issue</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> where’s the small talk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> how’s the weather, ray</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> quite cold actually</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>ok enough small talk helpppp</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Just breathe, honey.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> Wait and see if latte girl wants to talk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Last thing you want is to force her to talk if she’s not in the right headspace </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>Good advice mom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>not your mom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>ok ok i can do this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>you got this </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>If you can’t bear the awkwardness, come visit me and we’ll hang out and drink and go to karaoke or something</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> Kara no he has cockroaches</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> Come visit me I’m your mom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>oh NOW you’re playing the mom card</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> I’m the best person to visit because I’m the closest</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>I have Beebo tickets</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>Ray wins</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> but no visiting anyone i just want to see her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Captain_Lance is online**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> its past 9 where is she</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>oh god what if she is avoiding me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> what if she found a new coffee shop</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> and a new barista</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> i screwed it up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> i should have said something when she kissed me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> ill never see her again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> ill never find love ever again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>oh there she is i see her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>gotta go</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>what the hell was that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>my daughter spiraling</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> i log in and i witness a meltdown lol</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zari: </b>
  <span>Ok you got the Beebo plushie?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Yes. Oh God I can’t believe you convinced me to buy a plushie with a note saying “Will you be my girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>This is SO CHEESY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari: </b>
  <span>Hey my friend said cheesy works!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari:</b>
  <span> Plus, you said she loves Beebo, so she’ll love this.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari:</b>
  <span> Just imagine, in a few minutes you’ll have a girlfriend. :D</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Shhh don’t jinx it!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> I see her. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Oh God I’m scared to go in.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari: </b>
  <span>What is she doing?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> She’s on her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Oh crap I think she saw me.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari: </b>
  <span>What are you doing? Go enter the coffee shop already.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>guys i think… she’s holding a beebo plushie?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> WAIT WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>Latte girl is now my favorite person</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> She finally sees the light</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>We can add her to this group!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>Yaaaas</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>NO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> What is she doing?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>She’s outside the shop</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>On her phone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> Must be replying to some work stuff first</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> I can clearly see it, it’s DEFINITELY a beebo plushie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> what is she doing?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> Imagine if she has a “Will you be my girlfriend?” note with that plushie lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> That would be SO CUTE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> It’s weird because I just told a friend of mine to do that</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zari: </b>
  <span>Well??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Ok I can do this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari: </b>
  <span>You got this.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari: </b>
  <span>Stop loitering outside the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari:</b>
  <span> And go in already!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Ok ok</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> 1 more minute</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari: </b>
  <span>No NOW</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari: </b>
  <span>GO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zari: </b>
  <span>Stop playing with your phone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> Ok I’m going in</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>GUYS SHE’S COMING</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>oh god oh god oh god</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> bye</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> Good luck!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>Winn, go head over to the coffee shop now!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> I need to see this vicariously through you lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>Gah I wish, I’m 20 minutes away</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> What use are you </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>Your sole purpose is to be our spy for Kara and latte girl’s dates</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>You have ONE job</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Flash is online**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> Morning guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>you just missed the meltdown lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>Oh man, latte girl?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> We think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we think</span>
  </em>
  <span>, one of them is gonna confess</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>And latte girl is carrying a beebo plushie!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>My bet is on latte girl confessing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>Imagine if she does</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> I’ll be Kara</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> :) :) :) :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> guyssss</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>i have a girlfriend now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>:) :) :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> lmao that’s uncanny</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> i can do her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>guysss</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>okay so</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>i confessed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>and she confessed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>we confessed at the same time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> ahhhh im in loveeee</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>guys stoppp you’re making me laugh so much</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> hahahhahhaha</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>this is too good hahahhaha</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>I hope everything goes well</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> Me too, she’s so cute about all this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>mooom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Are you still doing Kara</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>no i was calling for my mom </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> ha ha </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Winzzz:</strong> i hate that i can hear the sarcasm in your laugh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>:) :) :) :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> guyssss</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>i have a girlfriend now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>:) :) :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>HAHAHHAHAHAHHA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>CALLED IT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> oh lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> oh god i’m wheezing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> Lmao SPOT ON</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> hahahahhahahaha so good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>guys i cant breathe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>whats so funny</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I’ll have around 2 more chapters for this story. Finally got the end in sight. This was fun. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara &amp; Lena have been dating for a month so it’s time to introduce Lena to her online friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>remember</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>BE NICE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>what are you talking about we are always nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> I’ve always been nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> I’m nothing but nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> Is it me or does the word nice sounds weird now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> guys behave</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Captain_Lance is online**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> Am I late? Is latte girl here?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Just in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> her name is lena omg stop calling her latte girl</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> im already regretting this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>nooo ok ok we’ll be nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>ok</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>here we go</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>Why do I feel so nervous lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> Are you guys this nervous when Sara added me haha</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> you ain’t no latte girl</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Kara_D added Lena to the chat**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>Babe, welcome to the group chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Hi, everyone! Kara told me all about you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>BABE?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>BABE??? Alright, Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> hahaha she’s using proper punctuations and letter case and everything</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> It’s her version of sitting up straight hahaha so cute</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Hi, Lena! I’m Felicity.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>I hate you guys.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> Hi Felicity! Kara told me to call you mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>lol i like her already</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>I’ll let it slide just this once</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>Hi Lena, I’m Sara.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Hi Sara!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> Lena, I only have one question for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> Yes?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>Winn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> I swear</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>What do you think about Beebo?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>ugh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>Hi Lena! I’m Ray.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Hi Ray!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> And Winn, I admit I’ve never paid attention to Beebo before but after knowing Kara, I kinda wanna go to a Beebo concert now. Beebo’s cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>That is the correct answer, congrats, you can stay in this group.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> lmao what are you this group’s gatekeeper?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> Hi Lena, I’m Cisco. But you can call me vibe or whatever</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>Also, feel free to ignore Winn.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Hi Cisco!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>Hi Lena! I’m Flash.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Hi Barry!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> DAMMIT @Kara_D you already told her my real name??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> Oh, I didn’t she just guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Yeah, I just guessed your name.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>Really?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>No Kara told me lol sorry Barry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> Ayyyy latte girl got jokes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Latte girl?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>oh shit oops</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>VIBE!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> Is that my nickname in the group?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Babe, have you been talking about me?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> no no no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> its just that when you first arrive</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>you order latte every morning</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> so they keep calling you latte girl</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>i know this is a beebo fan group but</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> we actually talk a lot about our day to day</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>so yes ive been talking to them about you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>and i asked them advise a lot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> are you angry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>pls dont be angry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> babe im so sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> No, I’m not angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>You’re so cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Is this how you actually type?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Actually, I talk about you too with my online friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>We call you… Barista Lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> Should we leave? I feel like we’re intruding lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Oh God sorry! I forgot we’re still in the group chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Get a room you lovebirds</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> Also Lena, Kara was very respectful, she didn’t tell us anything personal. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>We mainly just witness her meltdowns lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Meltdowns?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> guysssss</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>we have all the inside scoop lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>honestly she’s just a cute mess we love her for it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> Best Kara meltdowns GO!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>when she got the first text from Lena</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> omg yes that was good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> it was my first Kara experience lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> when i dropped in your date</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>OH you’re that guy we met at Noonan’s!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Sorry I just made the connection</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> I love when you had the Beebo plushie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>My favorite is her panic after your first date</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Lena changes her username to Latte_Girl**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl: </b>
  <span>Might as well embrace it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> yaaaaas</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl: </b>
  <span>Babe, you were panicking after our first date? I was panicking!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl: </b>
  <span>I was even talking to my friend Zari about it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>i was panicking so much i immediately chatted with them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> i think i was in front of your house for an hour just panicking</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>Wait, Zari who works with Waverider Airline?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl:</b>
  <span> Yeah, you know her?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> OH </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>hahhahahhahah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>I might have incidentally had a hand in getting you two together</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>I gave her the Beebo with the note idea!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>We work together! I’m a pilot with Waverider.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl:</b>
  <span> Wow.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl: </b>
  <span>What a small world.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>GUYS STOP ALL THIS TALK I JUST RECEIVED THE MOST IMPORTANT INFORMATION EVER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Rayzzz posted attachment: Beebo_World_Tour_Dates_2021.jpg**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> OMG YES</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>BEEBO!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>When is Tokyo?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>Meet up! Meet up! Meet up!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>OMG I’m forwarding this to Ollie now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> Tokyo is January next year!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> New year in Tokyo let’s goooo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> I just love making plans with online friends</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> everyone is just LET'S GO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>I'm looking for accommodations now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Look for something that can room all of us in one place!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><b>Overwatch: </b>girls in one room and guys in the other</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>Shouldn’t you room with dad lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> No way I see him everyday I wanna hang out with my gals</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl:</b>
  <span> Are you guys all meeting up in Tokyo? That’s so fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>you want to join us babe?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> you dont have to answer that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> i mean you dont have to answer now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> its 6 months away</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>i mean i still havent ask them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>can lena join us guys?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>but its not like im forcing you to join</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>its up to you</span>
</p><p><b>Kara_D: </b>oh god <span>just ignore me</span></p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl:</b>
  <span> Yes.</span>
</p><p><b>Kara_D: </b>YES<span>?</span></p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl:</b>
  <span> I love to join the meetup, I mean, if it’s okay with you guys.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> It’s more than okay! We just have 3 girls now, so with you joining it’s more balanced.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> Hey Lena</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl:</b>
  <span> Yes?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>Tell us is she always like this in real life lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl:</b>
  <span> Haha yes and I love her for it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>You love me?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl: </b>
  <span>I mean</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl:</b>
  <span> OH GOD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl: </b>
  <span>I didn’t realize I typed it out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl:</b>
  <span> I mean I love when you act all flustered</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl: </b>
  <span>but not like love love</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl:</b>
  <span> This doesn’t mean I don’t love you!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl: </b>
  <span>It’s too early to say I love you to each other</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl: </b>
  <span>You don’t have to say it back!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl: </b>
  <span>I didn’t mean anything by it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl:</b>
  <span> BUT it’s not like it doesn’t mean anything</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl: </b>
  <span>OMG can I call you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D:</b>
  <span> Ok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Latte_Girl is offline**</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>**Kara_D is offline**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>oh good lord there’s 2 of them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>lol they’re made for each other</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is actually the last chapter for their relationship. Next chapter is an epilogue or a tribute of sorts that gives a tiny conclusion but this is the last one that really concentrates on their relationship as a whole. When I started I planned for some angst but scratched that idea completely when it turned into this silly and funny little chat group. I loved writing about these nerds and I hope you guys enjoyed it as well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s 6 months later and they’re all in Tokyo for their meetup.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>**Oliver is online**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Morning honey</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Oliver: </b>
  <span>Good morning, hon.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Oliver: </b>
  <span>How was your sleep?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Good. How’s yours?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Oliver:</b>
  <span> Ray stole my pillow and I’m pretty sure Winn &amp; Cisco is snuggling together.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Oliver:</b>
  <span> Missing you terribly.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>You guys realize this is the GROUP chat right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>Also, we’re in the same house.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Yes, but different room.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>I’m allowed to miss my husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>no shame in snuggling</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>you’re the best snuggler</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> no YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> Is it weird that we’re all in the same place and STILL chatting</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>hahahhaa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>Winn I can hear you laughing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz:</b>
  <span> You don’t have to type it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>Someone go down and make breakfast</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance:</b>
  <span> I’m hungry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> Where’s the lovebirds</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl: </b>
  <span>Ohayo gozaimasu</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>Ohayo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> Ohio</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> ohio lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>that is so stupid omg</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>then why are you smiling</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl: </b>
  <span>because I’m next to her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>awww babe i love you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl:</b>
  <span> love you too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Captain_Lance posted attachment: Lovebirds.jpg**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>OMG stop taking photos of us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>You two look cute lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>I had the dumbest dream last night</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>You guys will laugh at how silly it was</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>Omg tell</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>I dreamt I was dating @Latte_Girl</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl: </b>
  <span>Babe you are dating me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>That's why it was so dumb</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>OW RUDE @Captain_Lance</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>Lol what happened</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>She threw her pillow at them lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>Who is gonna hop in the skewers first</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>*Showers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>SKEWERS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>skewers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>NO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>That's not a typo it's autocorrect</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Latte_Girl: </b>
  <span>skewers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>NO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>skewers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Oliver: </b>
  <span>Hopping into skewers is dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> It’s an autocorrect, honey.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> I love that dad is back in this group</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz:</b>
  <span> I miss this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> Don’t get use to it, once we’re all back home I’ll make him leave again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain_Lance: </b>
  <span>ok i’m gonna go take a shower, breakfast better be ready when i’m out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Captain_Lance is offline**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>Me and Oliver heading to the kitchen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>We’re making pancakes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara_D: </b>
  <span>Yum. We’re coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Kara_D is offline**</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Latte_Girl is offline**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>DAMMIT VIBE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>hahahhahahahha</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>What happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>He farted lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Ok don't come into the girls room</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Stay far far away</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Sara just got out of the shower who’s next</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>mmmm you go first</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz: </b>
  <span>we’re still in bed lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flash: </b>
  <span>they’re still snuggled together</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>IT’S COLD OUTSIDE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>Fine I’ll go take a shower</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>First batch of pancakes ready, come and get it!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>Let’s get energized before tonight’s concert!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rayzzz: </b>
  <span>@Overwatch, I'll save some for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Rayzzz is offline**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Flash:</b>
  <span> bye mom i’m eating pancakes with dad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Flash is offline**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Vibezzz:</b>
  <span> wait for me!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Winzzz: </b>
  <span>Coming!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Vibezzz is offline**</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Winzzz is offline**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oliver: </b>
  <span>Hon? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> Just got out of the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch: </b>
  <span>I’ll be down soon, honey.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Oliver:</b>
  <span> Why do they keep calling me dad?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overwatch:</b>
  <span> Shhh just go with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Oliver is offline**</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Overwatch is offline**</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This epilogue is a tribute to my real online friends who I did meet up in Tokyo and we still chat online even when we were in the same apartment lol. Thanks for being my inspiration for this fic. And a special thank YOU for reading! I appreciate all the kudos and comments. ♥️ Seriously, your comments make my day, it's the only thing that gets me going these days, so thank you thank you thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>